The Odd Couples
by quietthinker
Summary: Jimmy and Libby? Cindy and Sheen? Carl and nobody? Well, I guess that last one was normal. But what about the first two? What the heck is going on? Read this story to find out. COMPLETE.
1. There's No Way That This Can End Well

**Author's Note: This story takes place after the events in season three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Ok, I believe that Cindy is up next," Ms. Fowl said as Sheen walked back to his seat. The class was in the middle of its weekly show and tell. Cindy grabbed something from her pocket and went up.

"Well, this is my mother's locket," she said as she opened her palm to reveal a beautiful golden locket. All the girls _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed. The boys just rolled their eyes, except for Jimmy. He was paying close attention to what Cindy was saying.

"This has been in my family for five generations. It is passed down from mother to daughter on the daughter's wedding day. My mom's had it for twenty years. And once I get married I'll inherit it. That's about it," she said as she put the locket back in her pocket. The class started clapping.

"Very nicely done, Cindy. Does anybody have any questions?" Ms. Fowl asked the class.

Jimmy raised his hand. "What is it, Neutron?" Cindy spat out.

A hurt look spread across Jimmy's face, but it quickly disappeared. "I just wanted to say that you did a good job," he quietly told her. _You'd think that after all we've been through this year she could be a little nicer to me._

"Oh, sorry," Cindy skeptically said as she went back to her sit. 

"Jimmy, are you ready?" Ms. Fowl asked.

Jimmy nodded his head and pulled two things out of his backpack. One was what looked like a large remote control; the other was a small box. He walked to the front of the room and placed the box down on a nearby desk.

"Well, today I brought in another invention. I call it the MatchMaker5000," he started while holding up the remote, but he stopped when he saw Cindy raise her hand. "What is it, Cindy?"

"Why 5000?" she asked him.

"I like the number," Jimmy told her as he shrugged. "Anyway, what you do is scan a large group of people or animals of the same species. It reads their characteristics and pairs the male and female together that would be the best mates."

"So, it basically picks your perfect boyfriend or girlfriend from the group?" Cindy asked.

"Exactly," Jimmy told the class. Even he was surprised by how quickly he had agreed with Cindy. "Anyway, I have a demonstration ready," he said as he opened the box. Everyone gasped as he held it up. It was full of dozens of ants. "Don't worry, there's a glass plate attached to the top. There's no way that they can get out," he said as he rapped the invisible wall.

"Carl, if you would bring me the projector," Jimmy asked his friend. Carl rolled over the projector, which Jimmy attached his MatchMaker5000 to. He then walked over to the blackboard and tried to roll down the screen, but he couldn't reach it. "Um, one second," he said as he tried to get it.

_For God's sake,_ Cindy thought as she walked over and pulled it down for him. "Uh, thanks," Jimmy quietly whispered to Cindy. He strolled back over to his invention. "If you'll watch the screen, the results of the scan will appear there in a moment," he told the class as he started scanning the large group of ants.

Within a few seconds there were two dozen pairs of numbers and picturesin a column. Across from that column was the reason why the MatchMaker5000 put those ants together.

"I programmed the machine so that it can read the names of the individuals. If there are no names, as is the case with these ants, it displays their DNA code and a picture. As you can see, the MatchMaker5000 is capable of reading the tiniest of differences between two different specimens. This experiment works better on larger and more complex animals, such as apes or humans. Any questions?" Jimmy asked as he put the cover back on the ant box.

"So, you're saying that this invention could show us the best matches in this classroom?" Nick asked.

"Well, yes," Jimmy nervously answered.

"Well, let's try it out then!" Nick shouted. Everyone murmured their agreement.

_This is a great way for the two of us to get closer together,_ Cindy thought. "Yeah, let's do it, Neutron!" she shouted.

"Alright, hold it!" Jimmy shouted. The class became silent. "Yes, I could do this. But don't you think that this would be a little embarrassing for some people?"

"Neutron, I think we're all willing to try it," Nick said for everyone. Most of the class nodded their heads.

Jimmy didn't like the idea, but he could see that his fellow classmates weren't going to give up. He turned to Miss Fowl. "Well, can I, Ms. Fowl?"

The teacher leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose if everyone agrees to it," she said. The class once again shouted their approval. "Fine, go ahead and do it, Jimmy."

Jimmy let out a deep sigh_. There is no way that this can end well._ He pointed the MatchMaker5000 at his fellow students and hit the **SCAN **button.


	2. Holy Crap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy waved the beam that the MatchMaaker5000 emitted around the classroom. He then scanned himself. He gave his invention a minute to sort out all of the personality traits.

"The pairs should come up one by one, about twenty seconds apart. It takes longer with humans since our minds are more complicated. The first pair should appear in a minute or two," Jimmy explained as he nervously tapped his fingers against the projector.

"Hey! The first one's already up!" somebody shouted. Jimmy turned around and read the screen. **Not Suitable: Carl Wheezer.**

"What does that mean?" Carl nervously asked. 

"Well, uh, since there is one more boy than girl in this class, somebody had to be left over. It looks like that's you," Jimmy sadly told him.

"You mean?" Carl questioned.

"You're not a good match for any of the students in this room," Jimmy continued.

"Well that's a little insulting," Carl said as he sunk down into his seat. Some of the kids started laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing. I'm guessing that some of these pairs are going to be a little embarrassing. Let's handle this like adults," Jimmy angrily instructed the class. Everyone went quiet.

Jimmy continued staring at the screen. "Well, here's our first match. Betty and Nick," he said. _Wow, that's a shocker._ Everyone nodded their heads in approval. "They're matched together because, well, they care so much about appearances," Jimmy told the class as he read the reason they had been matched that was on the screen.

A few seconds went by. "And here's another match. Brittany and Sean," he read. Brittany and Sean both blushed. "Apparently Brittany's easy-going attitude balances out Sean's seriousness. That's interesting. It appears that opposites do attract."

As the minutes flew by Jimmy read several more pairs and the reasons that they were put together. Everyone seemed to agree that the matches made perfect sense. Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Jimmy were getting impatient. They wanted to see who their matches were (even though they already knew).

"Ah, finally. This says that Sheen should be with... CINDY!" he shouted. The entire class stared at the screen in awe. Even Ms. Fowl couldn't help but be amazed.

"WHAT!" Sheen, Cindy, and Libby shouted at the same time.

Jimmy read the reasoning, not believing this. "Apparently Sheen's hyperactivity would show Cindy a lighter side of life and allow her to have some fun. And Cindy's intelligence and seriousness would help straighten him out," Jimmy slowly read out loud.

"Are you kidding me?" Cindy yelled. This was definitely not what she had been expecting. "I'd rather have Wheezer!"

"Hey!" Carl shouted. "I have feelings, you know."

"But I'm supposed to be with my queen!" Sheen shouted as he flashed Libby a wide grin and raised his eyebrows. Libby took this opportunity to move a few feet away.

"Alright! Everybody settle down! There's still a couple more pairs!" Jimmy angrily shouted. _How dare he steal Cindy from me!_

Several seconds later another disturbing pair popped up onto the screen. "Holy," Jimmy said. 

"Crap," Libby finished. The screen said that he and Libby were perfect together.

Jimmy's eyes darted across the screen as he read the reasoning behind this insane pairing. "It says that could show me how to loosen up and have fun, but she's also smart enough to hold a conversation with me. And it says that I could help Libby improve her intelligence. Plus, we both seem to like technology," he read in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can help me improve my intelligence? Are you saying I'm dumber than you?" Libby angrily asked.

"Hey, I'm just reading the results!" Jimmy quicklyshot back. He couldn't believe what was going on.

The entire class sat in silence for several moments, not even bothering to read the remaining pairings. Finally Nick broke the silence.

"This is just too good! Shine and Cindy! Neutron and Libby! That's hysterical!" he while laughing.

"It's Sheen!" Sheen angrily reminded him.

Jimmy shook himself out of his dazed state and turned off the projector. "And that's my show and tell. Goodbye," he said, speaking three times as fast as normal. He threw his invention and the ants back into his backpack and returned his seat. He buried his head in his hands._ I knew this wouldn't end well._

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Ten hits and six reviews? That's unbelievable! Thanks a lot you guys!**


	3. Sheen's Stupidity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

A few hours later Cindy, Jimmy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen were sitting at their regular table and eating lunch. They were all eerily quiet.

_How dare she steal Jimmy from me! _Cindy angrily thought as she glared menacingly at Libby.

_How could she be Sheen's soul mate? I kinda sorta liked him! _ Libby thought as she returned Cindy's evil glare.

_And I thought he was my friend. I can't believe that he's taking Cindy away from me. I was going to ask her out! In a year. Or two. Well, eventually I would have! _Jimmy thought as he took a sip from his milk and looked across the table at Sheen.

"He stole Libby! I knew that he liked her! This whole invention thing was just a set-up so that he could show Libby how he felt about her! Yeah, and I bet Ms. Fowl's in on it. No, the whole class is! I shall exact my revenge upon them all!" he shouted.

Everybody in the cafeteria turned at Sheen. "Um, Sheen, what the heck are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

Sheen glanced around the room. "Oh, was I saying that out loud?"

Cindy turned and looked at Libby. "You really like that guy?" she asked before returning to her lunch.

_How dare she. I can't believe that she did this to me. She knows that I hate lettuce on my sandwich! This is unbelievable!_ Carl angrily thought as he took a bite out of his lunch.

For the next few minutes everyone ate in silence. Eventually Sheen grew bored and attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So, that show and tell thing was crazy, huh?" he stupidly asked.

"How could you steal Sheen from me?" Libby exploded.

"I don't want Sheen! You can take the little freak for all I care!" Cindy shouted.

"I'm right here!" Sheen angrily reminded them. He then turned towards Jimmy. "And how could you take Libby away from me? I thought you were my friend!"

The four of them began shouting at each other. Soon the whole cafeteria was staring at them again.

"Kids, you better quiet down!" Principal Willoughby warned as he walked over to their table.

"BACK OFF!" the four of them shouted. Principal Willoughby turned around and went back to his office.

Eventually the four of them walked off in different directions. Carl sat there alone, eating his lunch. Everyone stared at him. "What? Like this has never happened to you guys," he quietly said before running back to Ms. Fowl's class.

Three hours later, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby were sitting in Ms. Fowl's class, serving their detention.

"This is all their fault. Nobody steals my girlfriend or puts Sheen in detention and gets away with it!" Sheen said.

"Will you just shut up!" Cindy shouted as she buried her head in her hands.

"I've got to learn to think instead of talking out loud," he continued.

"SHUT UP!" Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy shouted.


	4. The Mixture of Sausages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

The five friends walked into Ms. Fowl's classroom the next morning. The rest of the students couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous pairings from yesterday. Two angry glances from Jimmy and Cindy stopped their laughter, though.

"So, how was everyone's night last night?" Carl asked. He hated it when his friends were upset.

"Mine was ok. Libby, how was yours?" Sheen asked, putting extra emphasis on Libby's name. He wanted to show her that he didn't care about Cindy.

"Yeah, mine was alright," she replied.

"_Cindy_, how was your night?" Jimmy asked, trying to do the same thing that Sheen was. _Oh my god, I'm using Sheen's idea. That can't be good._

Mine was good," she replied. 

They all sat in silence for a few moments.

Jimmy was writing down something when he dropped his pencil. He bent down to pick it up, but Libby was already reaching for it. They accidentally held hands. They both chuckled a little and went back to their work.

"So, look at that sun. I've seen it Sheen so brightly. Shine! Shine so brightly!" Cindy yelled before covering her mouth.

Sheen was staring at Libby when he glanced over at Cindy_. Wow, her pigtail is kind of golden. No wonder Jimmy likes her._ He slapped himself across the face. _Libby! Look at Libby!_

They continued sitting in an awkward silence. "Where the heck is Ms. Fowl?" Jimmy asked while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. 

"Class doesn't start for ten more minutes," Cindy reminded him.

"Thanks Libby," he said. He slapped his forehead when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, Cindy. Thank you Cindy." Smooth.

"Sheen, can you pass me my love. GLOVE! My gloves! Damn it!" she shouted.

"Alright, everybody just be quiet for a minute!" Jimmy said to his friends. They all looked at him. "Ok, we all know what happened yesterday. It was awkward. But I'll be the first to admit that my invention made a mistake. Ok? We all know that Sheen likes Libby and that I like," he suddenly stopped when he realized what he was about to say. "And I like Betty."

Cindy shot him a nasty look. "I mean, I, I, I'm gay," he nervously said._ Anything would have been better than that. I could have said I loved Hillary Clinton and that would have been better. _"I mean, uh, oh just forget it!"

Bolbi couldn't help but overhear this conversation. He strolled over to Jimmy's desk and leaned against it. "You know, where Bolbi come from we do not mind the mixture of sausages," he said with a smile.

Jimmy bent over and made a gagging sound. "I, uh, just threw up a little. In my mouth," he explained. He looked over to see Bolbi still smiling with him. "Will you get out of here!" he shouted.

"You know Nerdtron, this whole ordeal was almost worth seeing that," Cindy said as she erupted in laughter. The rest of the gang couldn't help but laugh as well.

_Note to self. Kill self._


	5. CATFIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Later that morning the bell sounded for recess. The earlier laughter at Jimmy's expense had changed back into anger. Carl, Sheen, Libby, Sheen, and Jimmy stood together on the grass. Jimmy was whistling, Cindy was kicking a rock, Libby was listening to music, Sheen was desperately trying to kill a fly, and Carl was staring at his four friends with an angry look on his face.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Carl shouted. "I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go play with Bolbi!" he said before walking off. He turned back around after he took a few steps. "Tag! I'm going to go play _tag_ with Bolbi!"

The rest of the gang stood in silence for a moment. Sheen couldn't stand the tension and blew up at Jimmy.

"How could you steal Libby from me!" he shouted.

"I don't like Libby!" Jimmy defensively shot back.

"Oh, so now Libby's not good enough for you? What's wrong with her?"

"What the heck are you talking about? All I'm saying is that you can have Libby!" Jimmy exasperatedly told Sheen.

"Oh, so now you're trying to give me the girl that's not good enough for you? Sure, just give Sheen the worthless girl!" he continued shouting while pacing around.

"Hey!" Libby shouted.

"Stay out of this, Libby. It doesn't concern you!" Sheen yelled.

"What the heck are you talking about? The whole fight's about me!" she yelled. "How could you steal Sheen from me?" she shouted as she turned towards Cindy.

"Hey, I don't like Sheen! He's a freak!" she said while raising her hands.

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" Jimmy shouted at Cindy.

"Don't yell at my best friend!" Libby yelled at Jimmy.

"Don't yell at Jimmy!" Cindy shouted.

"What do you care? You like Sheen!" Jimmy shot back.

"So what if I do? You like Bolbi!" Cindy shouted.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs. This earned him quite a few shocked looks from his classmates.

Just then Carl ran by the group and stopped. "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS CONSTANT FIGHTING IS TEARING US ALL APART!" he yelled as he buried his head in his hands.

"Tag, Bolbi make Carl it!" Bolbi shouted as he ran by and tagged Carl.

"Darn it!" Carl yelled as he stopped crying and ran after Bolbi.

The four friends just stared after Bolbi and Carl. "Well, that was weird," Sheen said.

"Enough beating around the bush! You know that I like Sheen! How could you take him from me!" Libby asked as she turned back towards Cindy.

"What about you? You like Jimmy!" Cindy shot back.

Jimmy's face held a look of surprise at Cindy's jealousy. "Girls, there's enough Neutron to go around," he said as he rubbed his fist against his chest and stood up straight.

"Shut up!" Libby and Cindy yelled.

"You want to end this?" Cindy asked as she took a fighting stance.

"Oh, bring it on!" Libby shouted as she and Cindy started fighting.

Sheen and Jimmy stopped their fighting and turned around. They stared at the two girls fighting.

"Wow," Sheen said.

"Yep," Jimmy replied as he watched Cindy wipe the sweat off her brow and kick Libby.

A few seconds passed. "Shouldn't we stop this?" Sheen asked as he stared at Libby wrestling Cindy to the ground.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied as he continued to stare at the catfight.

A few more seconds passed. Jimmy shook his head. "Yeah! Help me get them off each other!" he instructed Sheen as he tried to pull Cindy off Libby. "SHEEN!" he yelled when his friend didn't move.

"Oh, right!" Sheen shouted as he ran into the middle of the fight and grabbed Libby.


	6. Is Carl Hiding Something?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

That night Jimmy sat at his desk in his room, writing something down in a notebook.

**Man, this whole MatchMaker5000 thing is turning out worse than the Love Potion. Cindy's mad at Libby, Sheen's mad at me, Carl's mad at all of us, and worst of all, Bolbi hit on me! That's just not right! Although that catfight was pretty cool. But it's still bad! **

I still can't believe that the MatchMaker5000 put me and Libby together. I mean, she's nice and all, and she is kind of pretty, but I like Cindy! I mean, I don't _like _her. You know what? This is my journal, nobody else reads it, I might as well tell the truth. Yes, I like Cindy. After all we've been through this year I can't help it. But I have a bigger problem right now. I've got to straighten this whole thing out tomorrow before we all kill each other.

Jimmy closed his notebook and put it away. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _How the heck do I keep getting myself into these situations?_

Cindy was in her room, practicing her tai-chi. She decided to take a break after breaking her punching bag. She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it. 

_Stupid Jimmy. There's always something with him. I practically throw myself at him, yet there's always another girl. Whether it be April, Betty, the stupid cowgirl, and now there's Libby!_

_I can't believe I actually fought Libby. I think I'm overreacting. After all, it's not her fault that Jimmy's stupid invention paired her with him. And she's not asking him out or anything. I should call her and apologize._

_This is all Jimmy's fault! Him and his stupid inventions. He just had to mess with fate. You'd think he'd know by know that love is not a science! But the again, he didn't want to use his machine on the class. I pressured him into it._

_God, I'll be glad when this whole thing is over,_ she thought as she picked up her phone and called Libby.

Libby was laying down on the couch in her living room, talking with Brittany on the phone. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I know! I didn't do anything to take Jimmy away from her! If anyone has a right to be mad, it's me! Did you hear her keep mentioning Sheen this morning?_ I've never seen the sun Sheen so brightly!_ And what about when she told him to pass her her love? Come on!" Libby looked down and realized that Cindy was on the other line. "Look, I have to go. See you tomorrow," she told Brittany as she listened to Cindy apologize.

Sheen was frantically pacing around his room, mumbling to himself. "I can't believe that he would do that! I thought he was my best friend! And now he's pushing up on m woman! I saw them holding hands when he went to pick up his pencil! I shall get my revenge!" he shouted as he raised his arm in the air and pointed towards the sky.

"Go to bed, Sheen!" his dad yelled.

"In a minute!" he shouted back.

"Don't make me mad!" his dad yelled.

"I'm not in the mood, dad!" Sheen screeched.

Carl lay down on his bed, thinking about all that had happened today._ I can't believe that they're still fighting. I hate it when we fight. At least I have Bolbi. Hmmm. I wonder if anyone else thinks, that in the right light, Bolbi looks like..._

"Time for bed, Carl," his mom shouted from downstairs. 

"I'm not gay!" he quickly yelled back.

"I know, we've been over this before!" his mom yelled again.


	7. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

The next morning the gang slowly walked into Ms. Fowl's classroom. The rest of the class stared. Their fight was amusing them. Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy took their seats.

"Cindy," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy," Cindy replied.

"Libby," Jimmy said.

"Cindy," Libby said.

"Carl," Jimmy said.

"Libby," Carl told her.

"Jimmy," Libby said.

They sat there for a few seconds in silence. Sheen cleared his throat.

"Sheen," they all said.

"So, uh, can you believe that Bolbi hit on," Jimmy started to ask.

"Bobli didn't hit on me!" Carl defensively shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Um, ok then," Cindy said.

"So, Jimmy," Sheen started to say. "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"What dance?" a confused Jimmy asked.

"Why would you bring up a dance, Jimmy? Is something on your mind?" Sheen asked as he rubbed his chin.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jimmy tiredly questioned.

"I hear you're taking Libby to the dance," Sheen calmly said.

"What do you mean, _I'm taking Libby to the dance?_ There is no dance!" Jimmy yelled.

"Aha! So you admit you're stealing Libby from me!" Sheen shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at Jimmy.

"THERE IS NO DANCE!" Jimmy yelled.

"Not yet, there's not," Sheen sneakily replied.

_Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with him?_ Jimmy thought. "Sheen. Listen to me," Jimmy explained. Sheen opened his mouth, but Jimmy gave him a stern look. "I do not like Libby in that way."

"Stop lying!" Sheen shouted. Cindy and Libby just shook their heads, not believing they hung out with this idiot.

"For god's sake, I do not like Libby! I love Cindy!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

That sure got Cindy's attention. "What did you just say?" she asked as she dropped her book and turned towards Jimmy. The entire class was staring at him.

"I said that I didn't like Libby," Jimmy nervously told her.

"After that!" Cindy shouted.

Jimmy started squirming in his seat. "I didn't say anything after that," he lied.

"You said you loved me!" Cindy told him.

"No I didn't!" Jimmy quickly shot back.

"Yes you did!" Cindy shouted, but in a happy tone.

"No I didn't!" Jimmy said again.

"Yeah, you did," Carl, Sheen, and Libby told him.

Jimmy looked around the classroom and saw everyone staring at him. He slapped himself in the forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "Alright, I did say it. I lo-, I lo-, I love you, Cindy!" he said as he slammed his head against his desk.

"I lo-, lo-," Cindy started to say. But she couldn't get the words out.

"You can do it," Carl pressed. Cindy shot him an angry look, but her smile quickly came back.

"I... love... you... too," she slowly said, contorting her face to get each word out.

Jimmy looked up from his desk and smiled. Cindy smiled back. They heard some people clapping behind them. "Shut up!" they both shouted, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Libs. You know you're my UltraQueen," Sheen said as he flashed Libby his biggest eyes.

Libby smiled and grabbed Sheen's hand. "And for some reason that I'll never understand, I like you too," Libby told him.

Carl was starting to cry tears of joy. "And I love Bolbi!" he shouted. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "...i's mom's cookies! They're delicious!"

**Author's Note: Yes, the whole Jimmy accidentally declaring his love for Cindy was from Friends. Also, the gang greeting each other was taken from an episode of Family Guy. **

This story's not over yet, there's still one more chapter.


	8. Better than Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Carl, Sheen, Libby, Jimmy, and Cindy were standing in Jimmy's lab. He had asked them all to come here because he had wanted to show them something. Libby and Sheen were holding hands. Jimmy and Cindy were awkwardly standing next to each other. Finally, he reached over and grabbed Cindy's hand. They both blushed.

"So, enough standing around. What did you want to show us, Jimmy?" Libby asked.

Jimmy dropped Cindy's hand and took a few steps forward. He pulled the MatchMaker5000 out of a drawer and placed it on a table. He then pulled out a large mallet.

"Guys, I've asked you here to show you this. I think we can all breathe a little easier now that this monstrosity is gone," he said as he grabbed the mallet and smashed his invention.

Everyone cheered as they watched bits of metal fly into the air. "Good idea, Jimmy," Carl said.

Jimmy put the mallet down and turned towards his friends. "Well, I suppose that not every invention can be a winner. For I know now that love is not a science, but an unexplainable mystery, a vortex, if you will," he said as he flashed Cindy a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that," Cindy started to say, but Jimmy kept on talking.

"For love is far more complex than matching personality traits. It is about feeling, about your heart, about your _soul_," Jimmy dramatically went on.

"We get it," Cindy told him.

"Love is something that man should not try to understand, but just embrace with open," he continued before he was interrupted.

"Shut up, Neutron!" Cindy shouted.

Everyone smiled as they realized that things were back to normal.

"Oh, and Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"What is it, Sheen?" he questioned.

"I forgive you for trying to steal my Libs. But don't ever do it again," he warned.

"Sheen, I was never trying to-, forget it. Thank you, Sheen. It won't happen again," he told his friend as he sighed.

"You know, I can't help but wonder what our lives would be like if those pairings had worked," Carl thought out loud as they left the lab.

"I think some things are better left alone," Cindy said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, to the Candy Bar?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Cindy said as she grabbed Jimmy's hand and started walking off. Carl, Sheen, and Libby smiled as they headed off as well.

I don't think things will ever be normal again. It looks like they're better, Jimmy thought as he closed the door to his lab and walked down the street.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And a special thank you to all of those who reviewed! I've never gotten this many reviews so quickly. It means a lot to me. So thanks again!


End file.
